4 Men and a Baby
by Jester of Confusion
Summary: The four Generals have been givena second chance, but in order to fulfill their community service they must take care of Usagi's Reincarnation, an abandoned baby. Let hell ensue. UsaMamo SenshiGenerals
1. Prologue: A Second Chance

Authoress: This is an idea that sprung from a very odd dream about the generals. Well, this is a more creative and less crazy idea than the dream. My dream included Zoicite as a cross-dresser and Beryl as the cook. No….. I don't think I'll be writing about that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the show, manga, or game! I love Sailor moon, don't sue me!! Plus the title isn't totally original.

PS: ZOICITE IS A BOY!! DAMN YOU DIC!!!

* * *

**4 Men and a Baby**

**Prologue: The Second Chance**

Two frozen in ice for eternity as punishment. One passed loyalty for defending an innocent. And the fourth had perished in the fight. Death had yet to fully grip the four however and they now floated wistfully through Limbo. Judgement was far from their hands for they had lived two separate lives. One of great loyalty, honor, and good. The other of darkness, sin, and evil. After waiting for what seemed like hundreds of years the light came to them.

"I'm glad Nephrite made this choice easy on his part, but the other three of you have made it awfully taxing to decide," the voice told them, the sound warm and carefully, regal in nature.

"Uh… wha-?" the long-haire blonde began to move, his body becoming free of the ice and his mind now meeting his physical forming. Groans from beside him signaled that the other blonde, one with short hair, had also woken.

"Good, you're finally awake. Beauty sleep is needed, but you two went over-board," said a familiar voice as one of the grey-clad generals stretched out from his cold cage.

"God… I'm so sore. Stuck in that stupid ice prison forever," Jadeite hissed. "If I ever meet Beryl again, I'm going to rip her to shreds," he added, shaking left over ice shards from his dirty-blonde hair and looked over to Zoicite who was kicking the left over ice chunks away from him in anger.

Nephrite chuckled at his friends comment. Apparently these two had been asleep for a very, very long time. Straightening from his position leaning against the wall he walked over and looked over the two. They looked in good condition, no blue lips or hazy eyes. They had been revived.

"You're very late if you want to destroy Beryl. The princess has already taken care of her," the brunette paused. "Yes, Beryl, Matallia, The Doom Tree, The Black Moon Family, The Doom Phantom, The Dead Moon Circus, The Death Busters, Mistress 9, Sailor Galaxia, and Chaos himself," he listed, watching their eyes widen each time.

"You know," Zoicite commented, "I have no idea who half those people are, but I have an idea you're not lying." The generals then took a moment and looked around. There was one missing.

"He is…?"

"Well, the scouts killed him, but I have an idea he wont be dead for long," Nephrite reassured Zoicite and Jadeite.

"You are quite right, my generals," came the regal voice again. All three looked towards their right. They weren't in a room, they just seemed to be floating in time and space. A bright light burst fourth and they had to shield their eyes. A woman stepped from the light as it faded. They recognized the hair-style immediately, but they could not place her outfit. She wore a fuku, but it was silver with no waist-line and no sleeves. Her buns were hearts and her hair was a shining silver. On her forehead was an eight-pointed star and in her hand was a wand they had never seen.

The three bowed without question, knowing that this was their princess. The woman chuckled and told them gently to rise.

"Zoicite and Jadeite, you two have been forgiven, for I am aware what the dark queen did to your minds," Sailor Cosmos said rather simply.

"We do not deserve your forgiveness, my queen," Jadeite sighed as the three of them stood.

"For protecting my love while in his service and for showing me I should be more than a crybaby scout, Jadeite, you are hereby reinstated as a General of the Earth Kingdom," she told him and waved her hand. His grey uniform disappeared and was replaced with a red t-shirt and jeans.

"For protecting my love while in his service and regretting and repenting your mistakes, Zoicite, you are hereby reinstated as a General of the Earth Kingdom," Cosmos told him and waved her hand again. The general's Negaverse garb disappeared and was replaced with a blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Nephrite," she said softly, looking to him. "For protecting my love while in his service, for saving my best friend, and for sacrificing yourself for love I hereby reinstate you as a General of the Earth Kingdom," again, the woman waved her hand and his clothes were replaced by a green t-shirt and jeans.

"I have given you back the titles which you deserve and taken from you the last shred of the Negaverse that remained on you," the silver-clad lady told them. Zoicite stepped forward slightly.

"Your highness-" he began, but was cut off by the queen as she took from her broach a small star-seed that glowed brightly, pulsing with life.

"He's right here, Zoicite," Cosmos said and raised her hand, the star seed floating away from her. "Kunzite, leader of the Generals of Earth, I hereby give you flesh and blood again. For protecting my love while in his service and keeping faith in your prince, I give you life!"

The seed pulsed once more and then glowed, the form of the silver-haired general taking shape. He appeared, his eyes closed, his arms out at his sides. On his form was a white t-shirt and jeans.

"There, I believe the four of you are back on your feet," Cosmos said as she leaned against her staff. Kunzite opened his eyes and blinked before smiling slightly. He turned around and bowed to his queen. The woman nodded in return.

"So, what's death like?" Jadeite asked with a chuckle as he walked over and clasped his hand in a hand-shake.

"Hell, literally," Kunzite answered with a laugh and shook Nephrite's hand silently before hugging Zoicite friendly. Cosmos cleared her throat and the four drew their eyes back to her.

"If you four do not wish to end up back in hell, I suggest you listen to my last orders to you," she told them, suddenly becoming very serious. The generals gave her puzzled looks before she smiled softly. "I'm starting the world over, my generals. My body must be reborn and my power stored for the time being. Evil is at rest, but the world is falling apart, I'm afraid."

"What do you wish us to do, my queen?" Kunzite asked loyally.

"I ask your forgiveness, for I must put you to sleep. Now that you are alive, I must tell you what I need of you before I put you to sleep once again," she said, trying not to chuckle at Jadeite's and Zoicite's unhappy faces. "After I send the world into rebirth I will disappear to wait and be reborn once again. You will reawake and at that time, I will be born, but my parents shall perish. Do not question how I know this. Please, just listen. I am putting my life and well-being in your hands, my generals. You will need to find me and raise me," Cosmos told them.

There was a long silence. A silence anyone could cut a knife through. It was rather annoying. Kunzite looked to the other three. In other words, the queen was asking them to raise her reborn self. Four men raising a baby. Oh my…

"Um, your highness, if you don't mind me asking. Why can't your scouts do this task when you are reborn?" Nephrite asked timidly, afraid of a snapped comment or command.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry. I forgot to tell you. The scouts shall be reborn as well but in different parts of the world. They are commissioned to protect the four corners of the earth until I regain my power. They cannot care for me," she told them with a smile. They understood, but didn't really like that answer.

"And our Prince?" Zoicite questioned curiously.

"He shall be reborn with parents a few years before me. I made sure he had parents this time around," she said with a giggle. The four generals sweat-dropped. Yes, this regal woman before them still had little Usagi bouts. Then she blinked as she remembered something. "Ah yes! You are not the only ones who will be given a second chance. The four sisters of the Black Moon family shall be reborn as well Prince Sapphire and Prince Diamond. The Amazon quartet shall be reborn when my daughter is," she added.

"And they cannot care for you. No offense, your highness, but they are women," Jadeite commented. Cosmos frowned.

"I trust only you four with this task. I could just put you four back into glass cases you know," she said, her hands on her hips.

"NO!" the four said quickly and she grinned.

"We will accept your charge, my queen," Kunzite said with a bow. The other three followed suit before apologizing quietly for questioning her orders.

"Very well. My generals, it is time you return to sleep. When I start this life over, I shall perish to make way for the new generation I cede to my reincarnation," she told them and raised her staff.

"Goodbye Serenity," Kunzite said with a soft smile.  
"Farwell, princess," Zoicite bowed.

"Take care, my queen," Jadiete told her before closing his eyes.

"And thank you," Nephrite added.

The four were swallowed by light and began to fall into deep sleeps. They were blessed with dreams of the past peaceful times, of love they once had for others, and of a future they could help bring about. A peaceful and prosperous future.

They would hibernate until Cosmos' power would reawaken them to a new future and guide them to her light again.

* * *

**!!!IMPORTANT!!!!**

Authoress: I NEED INPUT!! I NEED TO KNOW THREE THINGS!!

1. Do you wish them to awaken in a **Silver Millenium type Era** or the **Modern Era (2007)**?

2. Do you wish for the **Senshi/Generals** pairing? Or do you want **Nephrite and Molly** to find each other again and a little shonen-ai between **Kunzite and Zoicite**? I CAN WRITE ANYTHING!! Except self-insertions and made-ups. I can't do that to these guys.

3. Do you want Usagi to re-fall in love with **Mamoru** or **someone else**? (Personally, I absolutely love Diamond, but I love readers more!)

Authoress: PLEASE R&R&V!! (Read, Review, Vote!!)


	2. The Awakening

Authoress: Ok… I got mixed reviews and took votes!! Wow, I'm glad you all like the story. So here's the outcome so far. I'll be doing a mix of a Silver Millenium and Modern era. I figured it out, don't worry. But the couples:

Senshi/Generals: 10

Other Pairings: 1

Usagi/Mamoru: 10

Other: 2

Authoress: Looks, like we don't have any contesting opinions, but that may change with later chapters and reviews. I'll choose when Usagi gets older and you know...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Sailor Moon. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics!

**4 Men and a Baby**

**Chapter 1: The Awakening**

Their beds were not of ice, but felt more of down feathers and warm light beneath them. Their dreams drew to happy endings and with a soft calling voice they were wakened. Their bodies did not feel sore or stiff. Any drowsiness wore off gradually as they opened their eyes and smiled. It was their time. They felt one last embrace of warm, soothing purity, like a sign that soon they would be near her light again.

Once again, the four found themselves floating in time and space, but confusion no longer plagued their minds. Something told them to wait and so they did. After Nephrite yawned and stretched, a figure appeared, throwing them into a defense position.

When they saw the fuku, they straightened and calmed. The girl before them wore a fuku of black and silver. Her hair was jet black and reached her knees. In the center of her silver bow was a broach with a silver star and a black jewel in the center.

"I'm guessing you are to take us to our new life," Nephrite asked.

"I am Sailor Polaris, scout of the North Star and guide for the lost," the girl said with a smile. Waving her hand a staff appeared. The pole was black and on top was a silver star with pearls spiraling down the staff. "Yes, I'm here to guide you to my lady and the new Earth. Please, follow me," she told them. Waving her staff, a door appeared. The door was ornate with carvings of stars, a goddess at the crown, her arms outstretched in welcoming, and ancient runes from long ago.

"This way," she said and the doors opened and she started through. The four followed after looking to each other and shrugging. Once again they were swallowed in bright warm light.

* * *

When they appeared in their new world, they landed easily on a road of smooth cobblestone stone that glittered like gems, not asphalt. The buildings that surrounded them, however, were of steel, the windows of crystal glass. The air was clear and the sky as well. At the center of the city was a large crystal palace. It rose into the sky, piercing the blue with white towers, like piers, jutting up to the heavens. 

"Is this Crystal Tokyo?" Kunzite asked, confused. The city looked very much like the future they were given a glimpse into. There were a few differences. The palace had more of a blue and green sheen, instead of the white that Neo Queen Serenity ruled from.

Sailor Polaris lead them down the street, walking easily. She seemed to know exactly where she was going. No one stared and this surprised the four.

"No, this is not Crystal Tokyo. It is a mere shadow of what it was in the world of my Lady Serenity. This is Tokyo in what is called the Phoenix Era. The rule at the moment is Empress Sakura Phoenix. Her bloodline dates back thousands of years to that of Lady Serenity the second, or Chibi-Usa as you knew her. Sailor Cosmos made sure her daughter's spirit and its line carried over to this world. We are in peaceful times, though corruption threatens the council of Silver Tokyo. The priestesses of the Temple of Cosmos are trying to persuade Empress Sakura to search for Princess Usagi, but she refuses to let anyone claim a right to her throne. It is rumored her younger sister had an affair outside the noble realm and was with child.

"Turns out, the senshi found out the rumor is not untrue, but don't go telling everyone here that, please. The senshi prefer to stay out of public affairs like that. The public is content with its peace, let's keep it that way. It seems the younger sister has disappeared and assumed dead as is her husband."

"Serenity is their child, isn't she?" Zoicite asked.

"She is, and has been abandoned to save her life. Empress Sakura may seem beautiful and very kind, but she is very possessive over her political and monarchal power. The Empress is paranoid that she cannot bare children and she refused to name her sister as the next heir. Our beliefs are that she sent secret shadows to exterminate her sister and her daughter," Polaris informed them. Stopping abruptly she turned into an alley and passed through it silently.

Coming out, she looked up to a large crystal temple of columns speckled with white jewels. The same goddess from the time and space gate was atop the crown of the temple. Sailor Polaris ascended the stairs and the four generals followed.

"Priestess Naru," she said with a soft smile to the red haired priestess. The priestess before them had long orange red hair and kind blue eyes that sparkled. She wore a robe of white and silver that hung on her thin form. Nephrite couldn't help but stare. Even in a different incarnation he still knew those eyes. Naru…. Osaka Naru.

"She is here, my lady. I take it these are her guardians," the priestess asked with a smile, looking over the generals. She paused on Nephrite and there was a flash of déjà vu, but it left rather quickly.

From behind a curtain at their right another priestess came out with a pink bundle in her arms. She walked over and presented the bundle to Kunzite, who carefully took the soft pink clothed being and a sense of pride and a strong emotion to protect the creature came over him. The others felt it too.

Reaching up he gently took the clothe away from the small baby's face and he couldn't help but smile. Soft yellow fuzz was starting to form on the baby's small head. There was a soft cooing sound as the baby woke up and bright blue eyes stared up at his soft silver ones. The baby gave a soft giggle and reached up with cute little chubby arms and abruptly grabbed one of his silver strands and yanked.

"Ow… ow… ow… Princess… ow!!" he winced, trying to get his hair back. The other generals snickered at their leader's plight. This must've been a sign that the little girl was going to be trouble.

"I believe this is where I leave you, Earth Generals," Sailor Polaris said. She waved her staff again and the door appeared. "I have three other stops to make," she said taking out five star seeds, pulsing and glowing in her hands.

"Prince Diamond has been born already?" Jadeite asked curiously.

"Yes, and your prince," Polaris informed him, but that's all she would say. "Good bye and good-luck." The girl smiled and left through the door.

"How lovely. Give us a kid and split," Zoicite muttered and rolled his eyes. The priestess giggled before producing a book she received from another priestess.

"This is for you. We've been saving it just for this time. We were told it would come in handy. Many say it was written but Lady Cosmos herself," Naru smiled and handed the book to Jadeite. It was old and worn out. The leather spine was almost falling apart and the pages were yellowing and decaying at the edges. There were old runes painted across the front, but they were so worn it was hard to read.

Opening the dusty pages up, Jadeite read the inscription inside the cover outloud: "I knew you boys would find me. And now you'll find this very handy. You know I wouldn't leave you blind as you took care of me. So this is my gift to you. My parting gift. In these pages you'll find what you need to raise a child and how to teach her the Lunarian ways of her bloodline. Thank you again, my generals. May fortune be yours, loves. Until I see you again, goodbye."

"We've found you, our little princess," Kunzite said as he looked down at the smiling baby. She resorted back to sucking on her thumb and looking around her curiously.

"You have a house on the outside of the city limits, sirs. Everything there is waiting for you. We made sure the coming of Cosmos was prepared. There's a car for you in the parking lot just out back. Lady Polaris had that prepared for you. Please take care of the princess, sirs. Many put their faith in you," the priestess said and bowed before walking off.

"Still looks like her," Zoicite mentioned with a sympathetic look to Nephrite. Nephrite smiled and shook his head.

"No, she is my past and she doesn't remember me. Plus, she's a high priestess, that may be off-limits," he chuckled. "Now let's get the baby girl home. Being a temple this whole time may be messing with her psyche," he said and the generals smiled and nodded in agreement.

The baby giggled and began to play with Kunzite's hair again. The baby had no idea of what had happened in her past lives. She had no idea what was to become of her destiny.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"My daughter, I must pass on now," Serenity said as she looked to her pink-haired daughter. The girl had grown into a beautiful lady with streaming hair like her mother's. The young woman was married now and with child herself. The silver-haired goddess had not aged a day and neither had her love, but destiny had warned them that she could not stay on earth, nor could Endymion. The new generation must take over the rule and the king and queen must pass on._

_"I must ascend to my place at the Galaxy cauldron. When the time comes, I will begin the world anew and set your descendant at the throne of Tokyo. Her descendant will bear my reincarnation," Serenity explained as the two stood in the garden, facing each other._

_The queen put her hand to her chest and drew it away, taking from her soul the Ginzuisho, she let it bloom into the beautiful flower form. Taking from it's center, she picked the crystal bud and set it in her daughter's hands.  
"This is your crystal, my daughter. It will bloom with power as you do," Serenity smiled as her crystal closed up and faded back into her chest and soul._

_"Mother…" Lady Serenity began, but her mother gently put a hand o her shoulder._

_"Please, my small lady, guide your people and protect them as I have. One day, I promise, we'll meet again," she whispered and kissed the smaller woman's forehead. The Queen's form began to change into that of Sailor Cosmos. "I must go," she said and hugged her daughter one last time before stepping back. Light encircled her and she began to fade_

_"Goodbye, mother," the princess whispered as she watched her mother disappear._

_Cosmos took her place at the Galax Cauldron and stood in guard until her beautiful home called for her again. Centuries had passed and now the world was crumbling. It was time for a renewing._

_"Cosmos Healing Destiny," she whispered as the Ginzuisho pulsed brighter than the sun and swallowed the dimension and set everything anew. When the light faded, her life began to. The Ginzuisho cracked and burst into shards as its mistress faded. One tiny shard fell into the Cauldron, landing in the unknown power that ruled it. The star seed born of this shard would carry cosmos to her new life. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

**EXPLANATIONS!!:**  
-Naru - Molly's Japanese name. I prefer to use Japanese names. 

-You wanted to know what happened to the old world, well, that's what the flashback was!

-Galaxy Cauldron - You see it in the Stars Season. It's the place where stars and star-seeds are born.

-Endymion and Serenity cannot stay on earth as Chibi-Usa rules. Conflicting destinies. The older generation has to pass on. Usagi became Sailor Cosmos and Endymion well…. died, to put it bluntly.

Authoress: YAY!! Chappy TWO!! ANYHOO!! PLEASE R&R!!!


	3. Our Baby

Authoress: Oh screw it.. Everyone wants the old coupling!! **SENSHI/GENERALS** & **USA/MAMO** IT IS!! I'm glad you guys liked the chapters so far. Thanks for the reviews!!

Disclaimer: I own only Sailor Polaris and some of the other characters. But anything in the original Sailor Moon episodes or comics are not mine!!

**4 Men and a Baby**

**Chapter 2: Our Baby**

_Sometimes a baby just needs to cry._

_-Serenity's Baby Guide pg. 2_

It had been a week. One. Long. Week. The four men had no idea what they were getting into. Once in a while they questioned the heavens why they were given this task they knew so little about. The group had arrived at their very spacious home not long ago and now, there was already trouble in paradise.

The house was beautiful in brick with glass windows with white shutters. They were not around other houses. Their yard was large and spacious with green grass and a garden in the back. Trees protected them from the outside lands, but the house had a grand view of the crystal city beyond. Five bedrooms were fitted comfortably into the house. One of the rooms was a nursery big enough for an adult. The kitchen was fitted between the front door and the lounge. The whole place was furnished very well with a leather couch and TV in the living room, a recliner next to the couch, and a king-size bed in every bedroom.

Little baby Usagi, which they had made sure to name her, was not the quiet little baby that had hoped she was. Usagi cried…. A lot. Even after being fed, changed (which the boys found to abhor), rocked, and burped the girl still cried.

Zoicite seemed to be the only one still holding up easily under the pressure. He never mentioned or complained when the baby monitor screamed in the middle of the night. He quietly got up and went to see to the princess, rocking her back to sleep, only to get up another 45 minutes later to see to her again. When questioned, Zoicite smiled sadly.

"Out of the four of us, I was the cruelest to Sailor Moon. I feel I owe it to the princess," he said easily and went back to rocking the crying baby to sleep. The other three looked between them before shrugging and letting him do what he wished.

This did not make things any easier. They consulted the book, but Serenity had little advice except that "Sometimes a baby just needs to cry." This was not satisfactory. On occasion Jadeite or Nephrite were reduced to making faces that made the little princess giggle again.

After three weeks Usagi started to be a hot-potato the boys passed between themselves. Once in a while, the baby would be too baffled to cry because the face holding her would change so rapidly. It was dizzying.

In those three weeks, Usagi decided what she liked about each one of her male caretakers. Usagi loved to watched Jadeite's eyes and reactions; his face forming a frown or a smile. She'd often giggle when his eyes widened in surprise as she was passed to him. Nephrite's hands fascinated the babe beyond belief; how they were big and warm, and soft and like a safety blanket to her. Nephrite would often have to yank his finger back from her as she held onto them tightly. The generals often caught Usagi's ear pressed contently to Zoicite's chest. The baby was lulled to sleep by the blonde's heartbeat, which she determined was her favorite trait about Zoicite. And then there was Kunzite's hair, which Usagi couldn't keep her hands off of. The liquid silver was always so alluring to her.

When the month cross-road was reached they all seemed to take a large breath. Their collective sigh was mimicked by the small creature in Nephrite's arms; they all raised a brow and looked to the baby who simply stared back at them innocently. Soon, the four realized it could be a lot worse.

It wasn't until week seven did they draw much closer to their new gift.

* * *

Kunzite had just put Usagi down for the night. Nephrite was reading near the door, it was his turn to stay up for a while, just in case. Before Kunzite could say goodnight they heard a crash of glass being smashed from inside the room and Usagi crying in fright.

Nephrite all but broke down the door violently, followed by Kunzite at his heals, Zoicite and Jadeite running down the hall. A shadowed figure stood over the crib with a dagger in hand, which winked maliciously in the moonlight. Something awoke in them and anger and protectiveness coursed red-hot through their veins.

"Star Lightening!!" the brunette yelled. Strikes of lightening lashed out directly and hit the predator square in the chest, sending him back and hitting the wall. Kunzite darted in and scooped up Usagi and held her close. He felt a small hand gripping his shirt tightly as her cries began to die.

"Ice Shards!" Zoicite called and shards of ice latched to the intruder, encasing him in ice. Jadeite then took the last and ending shot.

"Sacred Flame!" he shouted and fire consumed the being. An inhuman shriek erupted from it as the thing was eating by the fire. The magic didn't touch anything else in the room, targeting only the evil being in the room.

"A youma," Kunzite growled, knowing that specific shriek and the way it disappeared from a past memory or two. It was very familiar. He held the sniffling baby closer and moved his body gently, trying to calm her.

"A youma sent to kill her?" questioned Nephrite as he looked around the room for any clue. His slender fingers wrapped around the dagger and he raised it, the moon catching it and making it glint. Usagi began to cry again.

"Get rid of that," Jadeite hissed, noticing the hint.

"Right," the brunette said and quickly left to dispose of the weapon.

Usagi calmed immediately and merely whimpered against Kunzite. Zoicite moved forward. Jadeite moved towards the two also. Kunzite looked to them, raising a brow.

"Maybe she should sleep in one of our rooms tonight, just in case," the short-haired blonde offered to his leader. Zoicite nodded in agreement. Kunzite realized where this was going and looked between the two in confusion and curiosity. This didn't look like it was going anywhere particularly good.

"I'll take her," Zoicite said abruptly.

"No, really, I can take her for tonight," Jadeite said quickly, reaching for Usagi. Kunzite batted his hands away with his free hand.

"I'll take her, she's closest to my room," the silver-haired general said with a frown at the other two.

"Hey, the kid can sleep in my room tonight," Nephrite said, joining the argument a little late. Usagi just watched with curiosity, simply reading the way they talked, understanding that they were arguing.

"Hey, no, I want to take her tonight," Zoicite protested with a scowl at the others.

"No, I finished off the creep, I should get to take her tonight," Jadeite chimed.

"Oh no you don't, I weakened the sucker for you," Nephrite interrupted with a small growl.

"If you will all settle down, we can settle this like gentlemen," their leader interjected. "I'm your leader, I should automatically out-rank you all and get to take her. She'll sleep in my room tonight."

"NO!" the other three growled. Usagi blinked and started to whimper again. They all quieted and Kunzite pat her back, comforting her.

"Alright, fine. We'll do this in a completely fair way," Zoicite suggested.

* * *

"Oh, just because you are good at rock, paper, scissors doesn't mean anything!" Kunzite called as Nephrite walked away with his giggling prize. Zoicite and Jadeite went towards their rooms with grumbles as they watched their "brother" trounce off with the girl.

Usagi latched onto one of Nephrite's hands as he sat down in the chair in his room. The infant seemed unaware of his soft gaze as she ran her weak, but determined hand over his big one. Once in a while she gave an elated "gah!" or gurgle. Then Nephrite noticed her small almost pencil thin fingers were tracing the lines on his palm.

"Little Usagi, would you like to learn about the stars and your future?" he asked with a soft smile. Of course the baby didn't understand, but gave a small happy hiccup and he picked her up and made his way over to his large bay window. Drawing back the curtains, the brown-haired general opened the window and sat at the edge, holding tightly to her, making sure she was securely in his lap.

"There they are, little princess," he said quietly as he pointed up to the stars in wonder. Usagi followed his hand and let her bright blue eyes land on the brilliant stars littered about the sky. "There's Leo the lion, Caster and Pollix the heavenly twins that journeyed with Jason and the Argonauts, and look there: the crab, Cancer, your sign, little Usagi. Cancer is ruled by the placement of the moon and…"

Their talk lasted long into the night until the little blonde fell asleep against his chest, peaceful and comforted. They had moved Usagi's crib into Nephrite's bedroom for the night and he set the baby gently in her bunny decorated crib and smiled. Leaning down, he lay a gentle kiss on her head before going to bed himself.

* * *

"Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!" the all said in unison as they put their hands in the circle.

"Crap," Nephrite muttered as they had all lost to Jadeite who happily picked up the three month old babe and held her up over his head. Usagi giggled in joy and recognized his look of happiness.

"And so Captain Jack said to his crew, 'Argh! We've got our treasure, let us be gone before the English Navy gets us!' They disappeared to the open sea with their treasure in tow and their spirits high," he told the story with great animation and voice changes as he read the book to Usagi. Suddenly a little hand reached out and touched the picture of the Captain dressed in black and dark blue. Jadeite grinned.

"Aye, little lass, you can come sail with us anytime!" he chortled with that thick pirate accent. "We'll call you the Buccaneer Bunny!" He exclaimed, covering one eye like an eye-patch and tickling the baby. Usagi laughed in his arms and slapped her small hands on the book in delight.

"So what shall we read next?" Jadeite asked. They read three more short books about dragons, maidens, knights, princesses, princes, and far away lands. Usagi didn't understand much he was saying, but she stared at his face the whole time he told the story and watched his eyes light up and his mouth move, accenting every character's voice, forming syllables she had yet to learn and describing the settings and lands as they traveled through them.

Soon the small baby fell asleep against him, dreaming of the adventures she'd have when she grew up. Jadeite lay her in the crib and ran a soft hand over her head before leaning down and kissing it tenderly.

* * *

"Ha!! I win!!" Zoicite shouted in glee before his picked the baby up gently and held her in his arms, looking triumphantly at his defeated brethren. The five month old blinked in puzzlement and then looked to Zoicite, wondering what the long haired-blonde had in mind for tonight.

"Come on! That one! Shoot that one! You got him! YEAH!" the general cheered as little Usagi was content with just slamming her little fingers down on any keys. Everything seemed to work alright.

Zoicite had found a new game on his computer that he wanted to show Usagi. The baby took to it like a new blanket. She gave a scream of delight every time Zoicite would cheer for her victory. Neither of them paid attention to a score and often Usagi thought she was the dark-clothed guy winning all the time and not the white and yellow clad warrior doing random moves. Neither seemed to care.

"And Sailor V wins again!" Zoicite calls. He grinned when he heard grumbles from next door. He knew they were keeping Jadeite up. Well, that's what he got for reading stories until one in the morning every time he won rock, paper, scissors. 'Game Over' flashed across the screen and Zoicite quickly exited the game.

"Gah!" Usagi exclaimed as she looked to the screen. On Zoicite's wallpaper of his desktop was a picture a snow-capped mountain being blown in the wind.

"That's Switzerland, Usagi. Sailor Mercury is there now. She's protecting the people there," Zoicite told the curious girl and put his hand to the screen. He seemed to become a bit distant until a small almost unnoticed hand was set on his own. Little Usagi had reached out and put her hand on his. Looking down, he looked into the little girl's eyes and smiled.

"I can always talk to you, can't I?" he asked and Usagi gurgled gleefully. Zoicite picked her up and sat in the recliner. Usagi lay against his chest, listening. Ba-bump… ba-bump… ba-bump. She was asleep in a matter of minutes. Setting her carefully on the soft pink bedding of her crib, Zoicite lay a kiss on her head before heading to sleep himself, a smile drifting across his lips.

The five had been unbothered by trespassers and assassination attempts for nearly seven months. Their little home on the hill was untouched and almost ignored by the rest of the world. It wasn't until it was Kunzite's winning night again did an attacker try again.

* * *

"Scissors beats paper, and that's all of you," the head general said with a cocky grin. He didn't stay home and instead chose to take the baby out for a walk.

Dressed up in the cutest little pink one piece the baby was peacefully sitting in the general's strong arms as he strolled through the forest. The wind could not wind its way through the thick forest, so they were undisturbed by cold gusts and Kunzite made sure she was bundled up warm before leaving.

"I've always had a thing for blondes," he said after a long silence. He smiled cheekily down at the smiling Usagi and pet her head which was beginning to grow nicely with locks of soft blonde hair.

Sticks and gravel crunched under his feet as he made his way through the woods. He wore a white sweater over jeans and boots under those. Usagi listened to him talk and once in a while caught whispers of night creatures and the wind trying to get through to the trees.

"You will become a great queen one day, Usagi," he whispered. Usagi looked up at him in curiosity. "A queen of grace, kindness, and power. I want to help you get there in any way I can. You will rule with a smile and you would sacrifice anything for your people. We love that about you," the general found himself confessing. "We'll raise you with that future in mind and see to it that no one hurts you," he vowed. Usagi put a small hand to his heart and looked into his eyes, as if she understood and took to heart his promise.

The beautiful moment was interrupted as there was an unexpected snap and a shadow came from the trees. Kunzite pulled Usagi close. There was a flash and he was in his earth general garb. Which consisted of a white top lined in gold and slacks matching. A white cape draped from his shoulders and he wound it around Usagi in one arm and freed his other hand for an attack.

Lunging, the shadow held a dagger like the one before and prepared to strike. Kunzite was faster and moved out of the way, careful of Usagi in his arm.

"Heart Sword!" Kunzite called and a sword of light appeared in his hand. He swung it and a strike of gold flew out and struck the shadow square in the chest and sent him hurdling into a tree, but he wasn't finished.

Before Kunzite could attack again and before the attacker could get a could get a good shot at him they all three heard a familiar voice call out.

"Crescent beam SMASH!" came the call and the crescent shaped beam hit the youma shadow and destroyed him. Looking up, there, on one of the strong branches of the tree above, was an orange dressed sailor senshis with lovely streaming gold hair, her form silhouetted in the moonlight.

"Looked like you needed some help," the woman said with a smirk and jumped down. Sailor Venus stepped towards them, her eyes dancing. The sailor was not the teenager-looking senshi she had been in her past life. Her form had become even more shapely. Her height had grown and her hair was giving a softer blonde almost corn yellow sheen.

"Yes, thank you," was all that Kunzite could manage as he gawked. Usagi's little cough brought him out of his stupor. Looking down, he checked the infants for any kind of injury. Usagi giggled as his once over tickled her.

"I'm sure she's fine. Usagi is a tough little cookie," Venus said with a chuckle as she walked over and looked over the little girl. Leaning forward she looked over Usagi. Usagi giggled and reached for Venus's hair, which had fallen over her shoulder.

"I think she may recognize you," Kunzite mentioned. He let his general garb disappear and he looked up to see Minako standing before him, the same red ribbon in her hair.

"It's good to see you again, Usagi-chan," Minako said with a giggle as she bopped the baby on the nose with a finger. The baby squeaked and grabbed at her finger. Looking up, the senshi of love smiled brightly. "It's good to see you too, Kunzite-sama."

"Yes, and it's a lovely surprise to see you again, Minako," the silver-haired general said smoothly. There was a small silence as the two stared at each other. Looking to his watch, Kunzite decided to take a leap. "It's a little early, but how about a cup of morning coffee?"

"Sounds good," Minako said with a smile and walked beside him back towards the house. Usagi fell asleep to the lull of their conversation, a soft smile on her face.

* * *

Authoress: PHEW!! I really had to think on all that. Yes, I'm cutting it there.

EXPLANATIONS:

- If you couldn't tell Usagi is slowly getting older in this chapter, just by a month or two between the four generals. I'll be sure to tell you her age in each chapter.

- The generals have a kind of transformation. Their outfits look like their general ones except instead of grey lined with their colors, it's white bordered with their respective color.

Clarifying-

**Jadeite/Rei**

**Nephrite/Makoto**

**Zoicite/Ami**

**Kunzite/Minako**

Authoress: PLEASE R&R!! OH! Before I forget I was thinking of any other couples you might want to throw in there. Like side couples! Any ideas for Sailor Polaris or someone, please tell me!!

DONT MISS THE NEXT CHAPTER: The First Step And The Birth of a Chatterbox


	4. First Steps and Birth of a Chatterbox

**Authoress: **You guys are so cute.

**Diamond:** Yeah, yeah, when do we come in? And when can I see my beloved Serenity again?  
**Mamoru: **BACK OFF!!

**Diamond: **Oh, go preach cheesey speeches to someone who cares!!

**Mamoru: **CHEESEY?! THAT'S IT!!  
**Authoress: **(watches with glee with other fan girls as the two incredibly sexy characters fight it out)

**Serenity: **And I have no say in this?!

**Authoress: **Well, the fans think you should be with Mamoru, but I enjoy a good hot-guy fight.

**Serenity: **True, pass the popcorn!  
**Authoress: **(passes her the popcorn bucket)

Disclaimer: I don't own (munch, munch, munch) anything that's owned by (munch, munch, munch) the creator of Sailor Moon!

* * *

**4 Men and A Baby**

**Chapter 3: First Steps and the Birth of a Chatterbox**

_Expect the first words and steps in the 9 month to a year old period._

_-Serenity Baby Guide pg. 11_

"Makoto?"

"Canada."

"Rei?"

"Brazil."

"Ami?"

"Switzerland."

"You?"

"I've been in Nepal," Minako answered as she sipped at her coffee. Circling the edge of her cup with a finger she looked to Kunzite who sipped at his own black drink. Usagi was in her crib sleeping peacefully, leaving the two to talk in the parlor.

There was a soft silence that descended over the two. Once in a while one would sneak a peak at the other over the rim of their coffee mug. The leader general had to admit she had grown into a beautiful woman. Minako couldn't hide the fact that she thought he looked very sexy in civilian clothes.

The blonde woman was sporting a white tank-top over a long jean skirt and boots. On the table lay her transformation pen and Sailor V mask. They had talked a little bit about what had happened between when Cosmos put them to sleep and such. Kunzite learned that the senshi numbers had grown and evil had yet to really show itself.

"There are some random youma, but we haven't been unable to pin-point their origins as of yet. There are suspicions regarding the current empress, but we don't want to point the finger at the Tokyo Royalty until we had all the facts straightened and verified. Senshi shouldn't get involved in politics," Minako explained as Kunzite just listened and nodded thoughtfully.

"How long are they going to talk!?" Zoicite asked impatiently. The other two generals shushed him quickly. To put things bluntly, the three were spying on their captain and the blonde haired senshi.

"Hey, Minako's got a point. They don't get involved in politics, but what if we do?" Nephrite said.

"What do you mean?" Jadeite asked, not fully understanding.

"We know that Usagi is of the royal blood and I think everyone here agrees that those youma attacks aren't random. They are targeting little Usa," Nephrite explained. The other two nodded in agreement. "We should get someone in the palace. Ears and eyes in the palace are what we need to keep little Usagi safe. If the Empress really is ordering these attacks, we need to stop it or at least know about these attacks in advance."

"That's a splendid idea!" a voice interrupted his scheme. The three yelped in surprised and turned to look at the subject or their spying not two minutes ago. They all laughed nervously as they looked up to Kunzite with Minako peaking around him to wave to the others.

"Hey, boys! Long time no see! Last Time I saw you Zoicite, you were disguised as Sailor Moon and leading Tuxedo Mask all around a construction yard," she chuckled. Zoicite hid his face.

"I'd rather not discuss that, Minako. That was an embarrassing, not to mention shameful time," he said. Minako smiled warmly.

"It's good to see you all again. Kunzite has filled me in on some things and that plan you were talking about sounds like a good idea!" she said to them.

"Really?" Nephrite asked incredulously. So much for the senshi wanted to stay out of the political lime-light.

"Oh! I almost forgot!! Polaris told me to tell you that your prince has been reborn as young Lord Mamoru, son of Lord Chiba and Lady Calissa," Minako informed them, as if she were repeating exactly what the North star senshi had said.

"He was reborn as a lord?!" Jadeite asked frantically. This changed their outlook and plans a great deal.

"Yes, a very high up one too. The Chiba family is distantly related to the Empress to herself. Technically most of his blood relation is by marriage, so no, he's not related to Usagi," Minako answered, reassuring them after the alarmed glances.

"That's perfect!!" Zoicite said rather suddenly. The sudden outburst woke Usagi and crying began in the next room. Minako said she'd take her.

"What, how is that perfect?!" Nephrite asked after the other three socked Zoicite in the arm for waking Usa.

"Think about it you guys," he said as he rubbed his arm. "One of us can gain servitude under the Chiba family and one of us can gain a servitude in the palace. That way we wont be suspected when delivering messages and we can sneak around for the info we need. Then, as a bonus we can keep an eye over our prince!" he explained the whole thing. The crying in the next room had stopped.

"True," Kunzite said and then looked around the little circle they had made. The expectant faces standing around were a little too eager. What one did for love. "Alright, we'll put things into action tomorrow. Right now, it's too early for all of us to be up. Get some sleep," he told them. They all nodded and split to their respective rooms.

The silver-haired general walked into the nursery. There sitting before him was a sight that made his heart ache. Minako sat in the rocking chair, rocking just a little bit. She held in her arms the 7 month old Usagi. Tenderly she was brushing a hand over the baby's fine blonde hair. The senshi was humming softly as she rocked the girl back to sleep. It was a picture of a true mother.

"Beautiful," Kunzite breathed softly. Minako looked up and smiled, which just made his poor heart race even more.

"She is, isn't she?" Minako asked, standing slowly.

"You both are," Kunzite said truthfully as the senshi of love put the sleeping child back in her crib. A crimson blush heated her cheeks and she was glad for some of the darkness in the room.

"Th-thank you," she returned as she brought the side of the crib back up. Suddenly a strong male hand was set on hers and she looked to Kunzite, who stood beside her, his hand on hers on the rail of the crib.

"I meant it," he confessed.

"I believe you," she blinked.

"No," he paused, "Back then. When I told you I'd find you again. I meant it," he told her. Minako's eyes began to water slightly, not knowing he'd remember so long ago.

_Flashback_

_General Kunzite, once Earth general, now brain-washed general of Queen Beryl, stood and looked over the rumble that was once the moon kingdom. Youma were running amuck seeping up and snatching whatever energy and lives there were left. He made his way across the ruins of the palace and was greeted by a tormenting sight._

_There before him was the fallen leader of the inner senshi. His present mind told him to rejoice in their enemy's folly. Then his cool grey eyes fell upon the blonde hair and orange sailor suit of his love. His heart fell into his stomach and his mind cleared. Running and sliding to his knees before her, he took her gently into his arms and looked her over._

_Some of the stronger youma had ganged up on all of them in separate places and with the help of the other generals had ripped through their defenses and attacked. Beryl had been the one to finish them off. _

_Brushing some blonde strands from her face he looked over her broken and dying body. It couldn't be. How could he have let something like this happened to his Minako. No, he had done it. They had all betrayed their prince and been taken by Beryl. He had done this to her._

_Blue eyes opened just a crack and stared up at him. They spoke of understanding and forgiveness. It had not been him, they reassured him. It had been the evil that had taken his mind. Then he heard the queen. Queen Selenity raised her crystal and spoke the words. Silver light began to envelope the moon._

_" Minako, my love," he told her, "I promise I'll find you again. I swear it," he said as the silver light grasped them all and they were parted, only to be thrown into the future and taken yet again by the evil queen._

_End Flashback_

"And I've found you again," he said with a soft smile.

"You have," Minako returned and wiped a stray tear from her face. Kunzite put a hand to her cheek.

"And I wont let you go again," he vowed. There was a pause as Kunzite and Minako looked into each other's eyes and just shared a moment. Then…

"Are you sure you can keep a hold onto two blondes?" Minako laughed softly and Kunzite laughed with her.

* * *

"Say… Jad-eite," the short-haired general tried again for the tenth time that day. Usagi simply stared back at him in confusion.

"Will you give up already?" Nephrite said with a sigh. "You've been trying all breakfast. Starving the kid isn't going to get her to say your name."

Jadeite sighed and spoon fed her another bite of applesauce. Usagi happily received it and uttered a gleeful "gah!" after it was finished.

For the past three months the boys had been trying to get Usagi to sound out words and maybe take a few steps. The girl just didn't cooperate half the time. Minako had to go back to her post a week after she had dropped by and Kunzite saw her off. Of course the four others in the house had sneaked a peek at their goodbye kiss… then they were abruptly given away as Usagi squealed in delight.

"You need to let her come around on her own," Zoicite said as he gathered the breakfast dishes. Jadeite grumbled and fed Usagi the last spoonful and picked up the cup and spoon.

"Well, something other than 'Gah!' and gurgles would be great to hear from the little squirt," the short-haired general sighed as he pet Usagi on the head. He disposed of the cup and set the spoon in the sink before walking back over and picking Usagi up from the high chair and setting her against his chest, patting her on the back.

"I know, but you have to admit, our names aren't the easiest to pronounce," Nephrite pointed out. The front door opened and the three looked up to Kunzite who yawned as he entered.

"Another all-nighter at the palace, Kunzite?" Zoicite asked as he looked over the tired man. Kunzite grumbled something in retort before slumping into a chair and laying his head on the table. Usagi giggled as she pointed at him.

"Keep laughing kiddo," Kunzite said, not even lifting his head.

"Jadeite says that Lord Chiba doesn't work them hard at all and is in fact a very kind man," Zoicite said, frowning.

"Well, none of you have met the empress," Kunzite said as he propped his head up on his palm. Jadeite made a face.

"Is she as bad as Lord Chiba says when he thinks no one is listening?" the short-haired blonde asked curiously. Usagi burped quietly and the general passed her gently to Nephrite who hoisted her up, making her giggle and went to set her down for the noon-time nap.

"Worse. She may seem like the sweet and kind empress they whole city tells us, but when you work under her… god…" the head general muttered, not even able to find the words to finish.

"Wow, I am not sorry I turned down the palace position," Jadeite said as he cleaned the table and cleaned around Kunzite's arm and elbow, who grumbled at the comment. The generals were quiet for a moment as Nephrite walked back in, nodding.

"Did you find out anything?" Zoicite asked both of the under-cover generals.

"Lord Chiba has nothing to do with the attacks and isn't even remotely connected to the assassination attempts," Jadeite told them. "But there are rumors that the empress' emissary comes to visit young Lord Mamoru often and brings gifts and letters from the empress. I have yet to find out what any of them say," he added.

"I, on the other hand, spent all night outside the kitchens listening to the cooks and servants babbling away. My god, those women can talk!" Kunzite exclaimed.

Their conversations and plots and plans went on for quite a while and they each decided to try their best to somehow divert the attempts on the baby's life. For a moment their minds floated away from the baby in the crib in the nursery.

* * *

Usagi was still awake and she kept quiet as she stared at the mobile of stars and moons. When there was a bright light that appeared next to the crib she nearly screamed out again, but she felt a familiar, very warm presence. Any cries were cut off before they could get anywhere and she watched the light form two figures over the crib gate.

"Hello there Koneko-chan," a soft voice said as a white glove reached into the crib and pet the soft tendrils of golden blonde hair on her head.

"She's so small," another more feminine voice whispered.

"And so fragile. I've never seen Moon-sama in this frail a state," her companion spoke gently and Usagi grabbed two of the fingers in her small hands and hugged them close. There it was. The familiar planetary warmth that only came from one person.

"They will need our help aid, later," the melodic voice told its partner, who nodded in return.

"Yes, we will be there to help you Koneko," the gloved hand gently pulled away and Usagi whimpered as the warmth left her. Instead a head dipped down and kissed the toddler on the head gently.

"Sleep little one," the voice whispered and Usagi was carried off into dreamland on a soft cool wave of magic. The two figures disappeared without another word.

"Kunzite!! Get your butt in here!!" Nephrite shouted down the hallway from the living room. It was frantic and excited, but nothing angry or fearful. It had been about three weeks since Kunzite's and Jadeite's first two weeks in their position and Kunzite's work-load had not lightened. The groggy silver-haired general hurried into the living room, thinking the ceiling was coming down on them or something.

In front of him was Jadeite holding little Usagi's small hands above her head as she unsteadily stood on shaky little legs. The short-haired blonde grinned and slowly began to let go. Usagi made a sound of fear as he let go, but a new feeling took her over.

Strength flooded her small developing muscles and a warm feeling of encouragement surrounded her. Looking up she saw the smiles of the four and couldn't help but want to please them. Slowly and precariously she lifted one foot and jutted it out in front of the other, teetering before doing the same with the other food, catching herself every time her foot came down.

Nephrite grinned as he looked down at her. Jadeite beamed with pride as he bit his lip. Zoicite was silently cheering her on. Kunzite was watching her with soft grey eyes, understanding and loving. Usagi let out an elated "Gah!" and moved forward. The lead general looked down at her and squatted, holding his arms out for her to coming. The small blonde giggled and made her shaky course towards him. She fell into his arms and he lifted her up, spinning them around.

"You did it Usagi-hime!!" Kunzite said, laughing. The others joined in, circling them and patting Usagi's little back gently. The atmosphere made her feeling wholly at home and comfortable.

They celebrated that night with a good meal cooked by Zoicite and chocolate pudding which Usagi ended up getting all over herself. Half went in her stomach and half went everywhere else.

* * *

Steam poured from the window as Zoicite placed Usagi in the warm water for a bath. With a gentle cloth he scrubbed the chocolate from her cheeks. Lathering her golden hair, which was beginning to grow much longer, the long-blonde haired general washed any pudding from her locks. Usagi splashed playfully and Zoicite suddenly found his front drenched.

"Hey!" Zoicite laughed and splashed her back playfully. This went on four about five minutes before their was a knock and the door opened.

"You two playing or washing u- AH!" Jadeite yelled as he slipped on the water-soaked floor and fell on his behind.

Zoicite looked to Usagi and then back before the baby and general burst out laughing at their comrade, rubbing his sore butt in pain and wincing. His wince turned to a glare and the wet laughing pair was surprised to find themselves splashed from cold water form the sink.

Zoicite blinked and Usagi screamed happily. Chaos ensued.

* * *

"Jadeite! I had no idea you had a child!" Lord Chiba exclaimed as his chief of staff entered with the giggling Usagi in tow. He had a nervous look on his face as Usagi looked around in curiosity.

"Forgive me, my Lord, but I had to take little Usagi with me today," Jadeite apologized as he calmed the busy little sprite in his arms. "the others all had plans and we can't leave her at home."

A hearty laugh sounded through the front hall as Lord Chiba laughed and walked over, patting his shoulder. The man was built strong and thin. His raven black hair was unruly, and striped at the edges with light grey. His stormy blue eyes were twinkling with age-old wisdom, soft understanding, and mirth.

"Don't worry, Jadeite, my lad, I know what its like to have a child and business. The little one is welcome to be taken care of by a nurse-maid or you could even keep her close," the lord said kindly. "In fact! You can leave her with the maid watching my son play in the yard!"

"That's a splendid idea!" Jadeite exclaimed and was off like a shot, leaving his Lord in the dust.

"Ruka! Hi! I have work to do today and the others stuck me with little Usagi here and I was wandering if you could take care of her just until I get off work. Please? You're great! Thanks! Bye!" And in two seconds, or not even, he was off again to do his rounds.

The short dark green-haired nursemaid was standing there, blinking with the small bundle of pink in her arms, who stared after one of her fathers with the same expression. What just happened here?!

"What's that, Ruka?" asked a curious voice. The maid turned to see the midnight haired young lord and smiled.

"It's a baby, my lord," she said, setting the small girl down on her feet. Usagi teetered slightly before she could hold her own and looked up at the boy. The six year old boy looked over the small girl before scrunching his nose.

"Is that a girl? That's too much pink!" Mamoru said with a poke at her stomach gently. Usagi whimpered and tried to push his finger away. She gave a baby glare and turned away, to try and walk away, wobbling.

"And where do you think you're going, little one?" Ruka asked, blinking. Mamoru followed curiously.

"Hey, Pink Odango!" he called and caught up with the toddler. "You can't go far. Jadeite will be mad at Ruka and worried about you," the young lord said and stood in front of her. The blonde haired little girl glared up at him and put her hands to his stomach, as if to push him out of the way. Mamoru chuckled at her attempt.

Usagi gave up quickly and moved around him, only to trip on her little feet and crash to the ground, but not hard enough to hurt herself. She sniffled and began to cry loudly. Ruka and Mamoru put their hands over their ears at the sound.

"Now, now, little one. There's no need to cry," said a melodic voice. Ruka blinked as the crying stopped and looked up. In front of her stood a woman with shiny aquamarine hair and a beautiful soft yellow sun-dress hugging her thin form. Usagi had quieted in her arms.

"What have we found?" another deeper, yet feminine voice called. Turning, the blue-haired woman smiled. The one coming up the hill had a built much like a man's but still sported a curve. Sun-kissed blonde hair sat unrulingly on her head.

"This little one just had a fall, that's all," her companion answered. Mamoru looked up when the crying had quieted.

"Ah! Lady Michiru and Lady Haruka! My father is expecting you! Sorry about the Pink Odango. She's one of the soldier's kids," he said. Usagi glared at Mamoru from her comfortable position in Michiru's arms.

"She a beautiful little thing," the tall blonde said and laughed, tickling the toddler. Usagi giggled and caught her hand, hugging it. Michiru handed the baby back to Ruka gently.

"We'll go see your father now. Thank you, Mamoru. Please, try to be nice to the little one. She may grow up to be a beauty," Haruka said with a wink as she followed her companion. Mamoru gagged.

"Koneko."

It was a simple word, but Ruka caught it and looked down to the baby in her arms. Usagi was looking after the two that had walked in the building. The maid was absolutely sure she had just heard it.

"Koneko!" Usagi said happily. Haruka was half-way through the door when she heard the small scream of joy. Looking back, the tall woman grinned happily before entered silently.

"What are you grinning about?" Michiru asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing," Haruka said secretly.

* * *

"You're sure?" Jadeite asked.

"Dead sure!" Ruka answered. Looking to Usagi she smiled. "Usagi, tell your father what you said!"

"Koneko," Usagi answered, for that's all she knew. Jadeite couldn't believe it! His face broke out in a smile and he lifted little Usagi up and twirled her around.

"Usagi, you did it!! You're first word!!" he said, elated. Usagi loved his reaction and watched his face curiously. He seemed very happy to hear her say that word, so she repeated it and he cheered.

* * *

"Koneko," Usagi said on command. The four generals cheered and laughed. Usagi's first word. They had no idea where she had heard the word, but there it was. They all congratulated little Usagi and celebrated by going out and buying almost every beginners reading books they could find.

Usagi could feel the joy in the house. The blonde also felt proud that she had made so many happy with something so simple. In her little baby mind, she told herself she'd go back to that house someday and she'd show that little brat that stood in her way. She'd grow up to be something wonderful, that would make everyone smile, and make him drop to his knees.

* * *

**Authoress: **Anyone else catch the fore-shadowing? Tee-hee. And don't think perverted. I meant he'd drop to his knees to propose, duh. Well, hope you loved it!!

**Serenity: **(wakes up) Are they done fighting yet?

**Authoress: **(looks around) (blinks) They're gone!!!

**Serenity: **What?! (the two look around for the lost princes) Hey look, a ransom note!

**Note: **If you ever want to see your precious princes back, stop "4 Men and a Baby" now!

**Authoress: **DUN DUN DUN!!! Who's done this?!

**Serenity: **Why don't you let the reviewers decide?

**Authoress: **Alright guys! Who dun it? Was is:

- Beryl

- Fiore

- Wiseman

- The Amazon Quartet

- Galaxia

- Andrew

- OR! The Evil Furby youma from hell!!!

**Authoress: **Help us find the culprits!!! You decide!

**PLEASE R&R!!! **


End file.
